


Winds of Change

by Penguinabominations



Series: Winds of Change [1]
Category: AU - Fandom, Dragon Age, Metal Gear, crossover - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinabominations/pseuds/Penguinabominations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris a child soldier employed by a major cybernetics scientist is sent on field runs to test his new body, His only objective, is to kill every PMC soldier he sees. Bred to be the perfect soldier. He has been warped into nothing but a bloodthirsty killer. The one day he is free to test his abilities he runs into the US Elite Corps finest squadron run by none other than Garrett Hawke;Gravely injured on a sortie. Fen takes an odd step in his mission and saves the dying soldier. </p><p>Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!

War.

War changes over the years but it is always over the simplest of things. Back in the olden days, man fought over territory to ‘civilize’ a world that was once peaceful. A world filled with bloodied corpses and gunpowder. From swords and blades to vicious machines; War, Has changed. 

It has changed us. As a whole.

We are no longer human. 

We made ourselves into weapons. The human genome mixed with that of a beast, a creature of destruction. A creature without feeling. 

We are cyborgs or rather some of us are. Soldiers were given the technology to give us an edge in battle. We were the first. The first test subjects. 

Super soldiers, sent to destroy human settlements in the east. For the great and powerful Axis powers. We didn’t belong to any country, we just did as we were told. I haven’t been with a country since…the explosion. 

Anders…Andy was with my platoon that day. US Recon corps, First installment sent to investigate an old warehouse that was said to house deadly UG technology. The next Metal Gear. We were a solid group of thirty. Some of us were just out of basic training and they shipped us off like bait. They had to of known what we would find there…what monstrosities we were to witness.

“Yo, Gare, you look like you saw your pop naked, what is up?” Platoon leader Cullen, always a wiseass but a gentle soul. The 4x4 bounced roughly on the road and caused my back to scrape against the metal. I sit up and rub my back with a hiss. These trucks are built like shit.

“Bah, there are too many young kids with us, Boss. I don’t like so many kids throwing out their lives for this.” The younger kids, probably 4 weeks in from basic training are all near the back of the convoy, looking as if they were going to puke their guts out any second. 

Yet, suddenly that doesn’t matter anymore. The lead truck explodes and our car veers violently to avoid the debris. I can see Anders fly from the truck but he is able to snag the side of the truck and hang on. 

I don’t think in these situations. I grab Andy’s hand and pull him back into the car. He’s bloodied but seems to be okay. 

“STOP THE CAR! ARM AND READY YOURSELVES!” 

Once we are out of the convoy I can see what happened to the first car. Gekkos also known as Irvings all suited with long range rocket launchers. They wouldn’t need those for long, they were already advancing on our location. My squad, a group of five; Andy and four newbies, pack in behind me. 

“Anders, guard the newbies. I am not loosing anymore soldiers today.” I can see them trembling in their gear, fingers shaking dangerously close to the triggers of their M16s. They aren’t suited with nano-machines yet…bloody cheap ass American government. 

Andy and I got ours during a Russian invasion force, where secrecy was key. 

I can hear the gecko closing in and I make a run for the burning remains of car one. I can smell the blood…and the flesh burning. 

‘Andy…Can you hear me?’

‘Loud and Clear Boss.’

‘The newbies are going to pass out if we don’t get them inside the warehouse, you take point, I’ll take care of engaging the geckos if they get close.’

‘As you wish.’

He rushes ahead, slapping the shoulder of each soldier as he went. They followed him like spooked cattle. Unorganized and loud as hell. 

I flinch back as bullets fly. An APC was engaging the geckos and it was losing the fight. The large vehicle was flipped on its side, the large 50 caliber machine gun firing blindly.  
I should have been paying attention behind me.

Something hits me in the back and I remember seeing blood spray like a firework went off in my gut. My body won’t respond. I have never felt a fear like that. I hit the ground before I even know the pain.

The pain…

It was like being on fire on the inside. I have never wished for death so quickly. I can only watch as the Geckos advance on my squad near the warehouse gate. The newbies…eviscerated before my very eyes. Blood, shit and tears…they were going to be heros…they looked up to me for support! 

And I was the first to fall. 

I can feel pressure on my back, a bloodied Gecko doing its best to crush me into the dust. Whatever was left of my spine is obliterated in one slight push of its foot. My ribs snap and blood seeps from my mouth. Maker just kill me already…

But then…

A flash of blue and the weight is gone. The large UG falls before me and crashes to the ground with a deafening. I catch a glimpse of a large blackened blade jutting out of the main body of the UG. I remember reaching for it but I lost my will to move after that and my vision failed not long after. 

War.

It never changes.

It changes us.


	2. Chapter 2

When you die, they say to expect a tunnel and a blinding light. I guess the almighty didn’t smile so well on me and my deeds because all I saw was one dull color of blue. Not like those brilliant skies above corn or wheat fields but the dull blue of a final dusk, like the very sun itself was going to go out with me. I’m guessing this is what they call an out of body experience? How boring. I know or rather knew I was dead…or dying? It’s hard to understand.

Figures a high ranking officer like myself would die so easily at the hands of extremists. Not to mention crushed by an oversized robotic cow. Yet, what did I see before I got crushed? It looked like a large high frequency weapon jutting out of the battered remains of another Irving, spewing out fluid blue sparks from the impact point. Do colors become more vibrant with blood loss? I was transfixed on the colors. 

With an out of body experience like that I would’ve been fine with dying. To just float away into the darkness with that dying sun and be at peace. Well, apparently the emergency personnel thought differently.

I can feel an intense electric shock surge through my body, igniting my nerves and giving my heart a swift kick in the ass. It was being stubborn so I received two more courtesy shocks to get the lazy thing beating again. If I could breathe, I really felt like reenacting Frankenstein, but it was hard enough just staying conscious. I had returned to the land of the living and the land of excruciating pain. Where ever I was it reeked of blood and disinfectant, probably a makeshift hospital tent in neutral territory. 

I was officially dead for four minutes but man did those minutes feel like a life time. I was covered in thick white bandages, already seeped through with blood and graciously strapped down to a cot on my stomach. I can’t feel my legs…nor move them. That’s unsettling.

My spine had been literally obliterated; if any more damage would have been received I would have been long pass dead and also would have looked like hamburger meat. Whoever my savior was, I owed them a stiff drink.

As the Doctor readies his gloves I can see Andy enter the tent. 

“Oh thank the Maker.” The doctor and Andy engaged in quick conversation before he turned back to me with a needle full of a clear liquid. 

“We plan on doing our best to repair the damage but we are highly limited on what we can do here, we called for EVAC. You’ll be taken to the cybernetics infirmary in Kirkwall. Even with these cybernetic upgrades, you may never walk again.” My vision is blurring in and out and it feels as if I’m hearing everything through a tunnel but I know that Andy is yelling, violently so. Something about how he refuses to let him implant the cybernetic spine and blah blah, shut up I’m tired. I was about to snap a command when I noticed him.

A tall slender man or rather Elf was standing off to the side of the room. His body completely decked out in high-tech gear. A cyborg and a very powerful one at that. His entire body was covered in armor and the only part of him that looked fleshy was his face. Yet even that was outlined with some odd metal plating on his jaw. A plume of beautiful white hair merged with black tint at the nape of his neck. He was…astounding. Or maybe the blood loss has me hallucinating cyborg elves in my room?

And he was watching me.

Wait a second…

A large case was sitting on the floor beside him. I can hear the humming coming from the inside. Those cases were only used in the transport of highly volatile weaponry. High frequency. I take in a deep breath and tug at my restraints as the Doc and Andy continue their piss match. I lock eyes with the man who saved my life.


	3. Chapter 3

His green eyes flick to me as he senses movement. That gaze was intense not like angry intense, more of genuinely curious. I grit my teeth and hiss in pain as I slip one bruised wrist free. My legs refused to move at my will but damnit I was going to grant this man some respect. 

“That would not be advised.” A low voice rumbled roughly beside me. The elf had ventured to my bedside and was reaching cautiously for my freed hand. “such activities with your injuries could decrease your chance of survival.” I grab his hand, or rather his clawed gauntlets. I try to speak but my throat feels as if its dried up. 

“You…you saved my life…right?” I can see surprise flick pass his face before a small smile spreads across his lips. 

“So it would seem. I was merely there at the right moment. Your teammates took you from the field while I was preoccupied.” His voice seemed like it was being processed through a communicator, it took me a second to realize his lips weren’t actually moving. I tapped my ear lightly and he nods. 

“nanomachines…I can talk better through them…” he nods and touches his own ear. 

“I’ll tune into your frequency.” He looks back to the quarrel between Andy and the doctor before snagging a chair and pulling it to my bed. 

“I didn’t catch your name.” he blinks as he sits down.

“Fenris.” Fenris huh. Such as Fenris in Norse mythology? The wolf that devours all. Weird code name anyway. I wonder what his real name is.

“Garrett Hawke. General and Commander of the elite corps or I guess I was. Spine was blown out before you could get to me. I appreciate your help, I owe you my life.” His ears flick back as the argument behind him gains heat.

“There is no need to thank me. If it were any other instance you would have done the same. I watched you risk your life for the newbie in your squad; I regret to inform you they did not survive the battle.” I figured as much but maker it still hurts to hear it. I knew the newbies were far to inexperience to hold that edge in battle. Yet the GOP threw them into the fire and didn’t even bother to pick up the pieces. They don’t care it is just one less mouth to feed.

“Gare there is no way you are comfortable talking with that mechanical beast.” He roughly grabs Fen’s shoulder. “Get the hell out of here cyborg. This is your fault!” I snarl at him through my pain and roughly flick my hand through the air. 

“Shut the fuck up Anders!” Andy flinches back and I push myself up on my elbows. “He saved my life, what did you do? You let the newbies get slaughtered. You were too worried about me to worry about them. You disobeyed a direct order!” How dare he accuse this man of being anything less than a hero. If I could get up and punch him square in the face…

I push myself up onto my elbows and I can feel the bandages covering my back barely holding me together. When I spoke, it came out rough.

“I may have died Anders but in that moment you inherited my responsibilities…now sit down, shut up or get out. You owe this man an apology.” Fen clears his throat and raises his hand.

“No need. My appearance is deterring to some. I understand the hostility.” The way he words it makes me feel like this is no random occurrence. He stands up and I can see the power within that body. How much of him was a machine? 

“Your friend is very anti-cyborg. I assure you I am still a man. These upgrades were forced on me as a child.” His eyes darken and I can feel the tension building in the air. 

“I have fought in many wars. I have killed thousands and saved millions. I am no different than you…rather I am deformed.” In the blink of an eye Fen grabs Andy by the collar of his jacket and wrenches him closer. “But I will not take such talk from someone who offends their commanding officer’s wish to walk again. He needs cybernetics; he will become a cyborg but definition. Yet you call us monsters.” I tap my ear and activate my nano-machines.

‘Fen it’s okay, let him go.’

I see him look back before he releases his hold. 

“As you wish.”


	4. Chapter 4

Anders staggers back holding his throat. I doubt he expected Fen to outright grab him by the throat. When he regains his breath his throws the cyborg a glare that could melt ice. Fen, too, is puffed and ready for Andy if he decides to do something incredibly stupid. He is known for that after all. I was about to bark a command but something caught my eye.   
Something moved against Fenris’ legs in a lazy fashion. A tail. Similar to a cat’s tail it bobs slowly back and forth behind Fenris. Yet instead of being cute and fuzzy like a kitten it was made a sleek metal and brandished one very large dagger at its tip. I have never seen anything so…innovative and primal in cybernetics.

“You are gawking.” His voice comes out displeased and on edge, still ready to fight. He turns towards me slightly and I can see a red sheen in his eyes. I hold up a hand in defense.

“I meant no harm, I was merely surprised. Please, both of you calm down. Andy go fetch some food for yourself. Fen and I need to discuss some things.” Of course he was going to protest that, he always does, yet surprisingly he marches out the tent without a word. I’m sure he’ll have plenty of words later. 

Fen sits heavily in his chair and crosses his arms. He’s brooding. 

“I..uh…apologize for gawking.” His ears twitch slightly and he relaxes. 

“You are not at fault, my appearance is unnatural.” He shifts slightly so I couldn’t see his face, acting as if he was watching my heart rate monitor. “I did not ask for this life.” his tail wraps gently around the leg of the chair as he speaks. “I thought that if I used this body for good that I would feel different. Rather, I feel inadequate for what I cannot control.” His hands curl into fists. “I didn’t want this.”

I had tried to reassure him but my vision was becoming blotchy. Noise sounded as if it was coming in through a broken speaker and the room tilted on its axis. In my haste to stop Andy and Fen from brawling over nonsense, I had torn open the stitches holding me together. I remember the alarms blaring and a few frantic doctors wheeling me off somewhere.

Off to surgery I go.

See you on the other side then.

~  
I remember bits and pieces of that day. Yet it was a long time ago now. I was a young commander then, recklessly trying to save a dying world for a pointless and unobtainable goal. I realize now, there is no cause to this war. No goal no common ground or even footing. We created a world where a father would murder his own child just because he had different views or liked something other than what was provided. 

This world is a giant pile of Governed shit.

So I separated myself from it. 

All of it.

Friends, family; people corrupted by the likes of prettied up hogs no longer held a bearing in my heart.

Some stayed.

Andy could always be counted on, even if he is a giant pain in the ass fifty percent of the time. Even when I threw in the towel and adopted my own tactical unit they all stayed by my side. 

Our only purpose is to find out who is fueling the war economy and put an end to them.

Think about it; Americans call for blood when anything involving Iraq or Arabic individuals hits the news, how can we be certain any of that is real? What if the Government is feeding us lies to line their pockets for war? Think. Think very hard.

That is the war economy.

I will destroy it. 

We go by the name Blackhawkes; A select group of mercenaries and spies. We mainly get called in to classified jobs or when we know someone is about to do something terrible or try to start a war. 

Andy is almost strictly recon and our number one UG mechanic. He busies himself by hauling away broken or damaged IRVING units and reassembling them for our purposes.   
Merrill a cute little Dalish girl who randomly bumped into me a few years back is one of the best thieves we could come by. She’s so sweet and charming you’d never recognize the dagger in his fingers before it was too late. She mainly follows Isabella around.

Aveline, Donnic and Varric lead our information center. The city guard in Kirkwall does its best to inform us when The Templar UG units are on the move. Since Meredith’s reign started she has been a constant accelerant to the war economy. Her Templar order was founded under the principles of power and money. Every templar recruit goes under extensive VR training and is molded into a brainless and obedient killer.

I like to keep a close eye on the keep, that’s why our headquarters is located in the noble district right down the road. Master spies at work. Hours noon to five, if you’re a templar please shove a stick up your ass.

“Damn these bloody Templars, there isn’t a smidge of humanity left in them!” Anders barks across the foyer at no one in particular. I busy myself at my desk on the upper floor writing down a few new bits of information on the new UG in production in Russia; Some aquatic beast of a tank. Yeah that’s just what we need because 2 mile long nuclear aircraft vessels aren’t good enough.

I had to plan our next move. Varric had informed me that someone or something was prowling Kirkwalls Aqueducts killing any UG sentry it found. Not a problem usually but those UG sentries were ours. Someone wants to remain hidden. We’ve also found the remains of Templar scouts sent to investigate the infamous refugee railroad out of the main gallows to the sewers. The bodies had been neatly cut into pieces and left to rot. If it is a neutral party at work in the sewers I need to know.

Something crashes in the foyer followed by a long string of curses from Andy. 

“Andy, make friends with the fireplace and get to work will you? I’m trying to write up here.”

I hear him give a pitiful sigh before he walks out the door. I can hear the soft hiss of rain before he closes the door. That meant sore muscles and creaky cybernetics for today. Humidity is a killer for those with only a few enhancements, it made mine creak like an old cars shocks. 

They said I’d never walk again. Heh, the look on their faces when I ran down that hospital hall, naked…priceless. Frankly, I was trying to escape. Hospitals are gross and reek with the stench of death.

That man…Fenris. He left before I woke, the doc said he had to leave to return to his mission. From what I heard, he watched over me the whole time.

I haven’t seen him since. Shame really, a man with that type of power could change the world. There was something about him though. He’s strong, powerful and by far the most dangerous man I’ve ever encountered but…he’s bleeding. His soul is damaged. 

There’s a soft rap on the wall and I turn from my scattered papers to a small elven woman dressed in a lovely white dress. I rescued Orana from the streets not two years back. She’s a beautiful elf but that goes for the whole race. She’s a kindred spirit who now serves as help around the house. 

She hands me a letter with a gentle smile.

“A short little boy came by and wanted me to give this to you. Apparently someone came very close to discovering one of your outposts.” I smile and take the envelope from her.   
“Thank you my dear, you can have the rest of the night off.” She nods and leaves me as I open the letter. 

Onso, an annoying little dwarf who specialized in the illegal trade of unrefined lyrium fluid. Seems he’s run into some trouble and got his supplies stolen by some goons, no surprise there. I sigh and stand from my desk. I quickly throw on my leather pilot jacket and slip out the door. 

Storms are blowing in, best get this done quick.

As if on cue, Lightning strikes in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

Onso is a very nervous and anxious little man whom mainly soils his hands with dealing with the under city. Nothing too illegal other than his Lyrium trade, mainly parts scavenged UG and PMC cybernetics that are sold on the market for some fairly good coin. Each chantry weapon given to the templars is ID locked to that templar specifically. Each one that is ‘jailbroke’ is then sold for about 5K just for rarity and lethality. 

He’s very easy to find most of the time, he usually hangs around the lowtown district trying to con some fool into buying an upgrade he doesn’t need. I catch side of him chattering away to a small feeble elven woman who looked as if she hasn’t slept or had a good meal in weeks. He holds up a mangled piece of machinery and points about it like it’s something amazing. The poor woman was stuck in his lies. I walk up to the stall and quickly slam my hand on its wooden surface. Not a ‘hello I’m over here’ slap, more like a ‘I’m going to shatter this table and splinter your eyelids’ kind of slam. The elven woman let out a little squeak of surprise while Onso stumbled into his wares and gracefully face planted into the dirt.

I slowly pull away my hand and dig in my back pocket fishing out my wallet. I grab a handful of twenties and gently hand them to the starving woman. 

“I apologize for scaring you. This man is a sham, you do not need any upgrades. You are perfect the way you are.” I reach for her hand and gently place the bundle of cash in her hand. Her eyes widen and glisten with tears.

“Y-you are him aren’t you? T-the champion?” I nod and smile. “Bless you messer! you are the shining rat of hope for my people.” With that she runs to the alienage. I let the smile slip from my face as I turn back to Onso, who still hadn’t regained his footing. I roughly grab him by his tunic and hurl him out of the heap. 

“You test your luck with me Dwarf.” He sputters and shields his face. It makes me want to rip his arms off, the coward.

“L-Listen, I have to make a living out here! B-besides I still relay your messages! I have one now!” I drop him and he groans before fishing out a wrinkled piece of paper from his pocket. He hands it to me and I instantly notice the seal. Tevinters. 

Blast it!

“Onso where did you get this?” I open the letter while he scrambles about packing up his wares. The letter speaks of a package in the alienage, full of valuable information of their trade routes and detailed descriptions of the magisters of the high courts. 

Interesting.

“It was an elf and an angry one at that. He wanted me to give this to you specifically. He warned no others must see it.”

An elf who probably risked his life to get this kind of information here in the first place, An ex-slave perhaps? unlikely, Magisters never let their pets go that far. Oh well, it’s worth investigating. I’d be a fool if I went into this alone. 

Time to gather up the merry band of misfits.

The warehouse was a trap. Figures. The interior was completely empty other than a few boxes and random debris. The crate the was supposedly hold valuable information was also empty. Varric and Aveline looked about the room for any other clues while Andy sticks close to me.

“There is a small platoon of soldiers waiting for us outside. Just waiting to jump us. Tevinters.” They want the one who sent the letter. Andy had an experimental IRVING unit watching from the rooftops.

“They aren’t after us but I’m not about to get frisked by some filthy slavers.” 

Trap or no, I was going to be feeding these slavers their teeth for dinner. I’ve just been itching for a good fight, now’s my chance. My kind of holiday.

“Ready yourselves. Lets go.” I kick the door as hard as I can and it basically swings off its hinges like a projectile and slams into a group of slavers. 

“Oh I’m sorry, were you eavesdropping?” the other group of slavers scurries back in surprise. One shouts out that I’m not the one they are looking for. Matters little now, I hurt their pride. I shrug my shoulders and pop my knuckles. 

“You come into my city with your filthy slaver stench, now I’m going to splatter you on my walls. I like the color red after all.”

That spooked quite a few of them. Good. I’ve earned my reputation by spilling the blood of my enemies, those who harm or take advantage of those who cannot fight. I punch my fists together and move into my CQC stance. Andy pulls out his Colt .44 revolver and whistles for his mechanical beast. The UG bellows from somewhere not far off before slamming into the center of the Tevinters, crushing about ten of them beneath its feet.

There is only about twenty of them give or take. Easy enough for four and an IRVING. The commander shouts a command and they all charge at once. I catch the first guy and use his momentum against him to hurtle him inside the abandoned warehouse before shattering the kneecap of another as I spin around. Andy’s IRVING gets rid of about six at a time and I pick up the tab.

Yet suddenly a bloodcurdling scream rips through the alienage and everyone stops. It’s the commander. I see a brilliant flash of blue and my hair stand on end.

High Frequency weaponry.

The tevinters are distracted, time to wipe them out. Andy Aveline and Varric take out the rear while I get the freaked out ones in the front. I cant see who is wielding the HR weapon but whoever it is they are too close for comfort. One slash from an HF blade and that’s it. Those weapons are only given to the elite corps of the templar order. If that’s the case, we are in for some trouble if the elites show up.

Suddenly the PMC’s before me panic and disperse and all I can hear is the low hum of a large HF blade. Andy’s IRVING turns to engage the new enemy but is instantly cut down at the legs, landing heavily on the ground. Its camera whirls wildly looking for the target.

A man, fully decked out in Cybernetics calmly walks into the alienage courtyard. His face covered in a reflective mask shield similar to that of a sport motorcycle helmet. I can see steam seeping from his cybernetic components. 

Maker…That blade.


End file.
